After the Great Pig Adventure
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Belle and Jefferson make like rabbits do.


**Title: **After the Great Pig Adventure  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing:** Belle/Jefferson  
**Summary:** Belle and Jefferson make like rabbits do.  
**Warnings: **Awkward sex.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** HERE IS YOUR MAD BEAUTY PORN JULIE!

Jefferson was grateful for Grace. Not only because she was his everything, but because she provided a reliable buffer between himself and the awkwardness that was being a man in…he was unwilling to call it 'love', as it was a strong, permanent word, but he was in…'like'?

Okay, perhaps it was more than 'like', but whatever it was, Grace was there to assure he didn't make too much of a fool out of himself. The first night, after the pig debacle, as he now called it, she'd been his excuse for not…how had Ruby put it? "Manning up?" He wasn't sure what in the hell bedding a woman had to do with his manliness, but according to Ruby he was a 'big ol' pussy cat' who needed to show Belle a 'good time already'.

He frowned, knowing Ruby had a point. He'd been putting this off long enough. It had been easy that first night, they'd arrived back to his house to find Grace waiting for them. They'd been awkward together and 'cute', as Grace had called it when she'd given him permission to 'make a move'. All of the women in his life seemed to take him for an idiot incapable of wooing a woman, it seemed.

He'd managed to avoid Belle, until his weekly day with Grace in the library. Once they were forced to see one another things had gotten…weird was putting it lightly. They would accidentally hold hands and then shyly pull away from each other before going back to avoiding one another until they forgot why they were avoiding each other in the first place. He even tried to kiss her once but she'd gotten scared and he'd ended up kissing a book instead.

Okay…maybe he was as hopeless as everyone made him out to be.

"I made tea," Belle announced. Jefferson glanced up and gave her a small smile. And here she was; the reason for his anguish. Not one minute after Belle had arrived Grace announced she was going to Gretel's for a sleepover, leaving the two awkward non-lovers alone for the first time in weeks.

"Um…great," he said, immediately feeling like a moron. He cleared some maps off the coffee table so she could set the tray down. He avoided her for another moment while making his cup of tea. There was only so much stirring a man could do and eventually he sat back and finally looked at her.

"We could watch a mo-"

And for the second time in as many weeks, Belle pounced on him like a rabid animal. Only this time, he wasn't stupid enough not to return the kiss right away. This whole wooing women business was far easier when he didn't have to think about it and they made the first move.

Jefferson pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss while entangling his fingers in her long, brown hair. He broke away from her mouth but before she could protest his lips were on her neck. A small sigh escaped her lips and relief washed through him. He didn't know how to do much well, but when he'd been married, pleasing a woman had been one of them. It seemed it really was like riding a bike.

Or…well…something.

He kissed her again just to shut his brain up.

Belle's fingers moved to his cravat where she fumbled to try to get it off. He cursed the stupid thing and vowed never to wear one again, especially when she began to choke him inadvertently and it aroused him far more than he was comfortable letting on with her this early on in their relationship.

He smiled and took hold of her hands and showed her how to remove it with his. He drew away from her to find her blushing but stubbornly glaring at the small piece of fabric as if it had offended her by rendering her unable to deal with it on her own. He smiled and pushed a piece of hair away from her face. She was beautiful when she was put off by things.

"It's not funny," she huffed.

"I wasn't laughing."

"Yes, you are. You're smirking. Stop it."

He grinned and pressed her into the sofa cushions.

"Make me."

She pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes on him with a glare before grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling their mouths together once more. He couldn't help but actually chuckle this time and she smacked his arm angrily.

"Shut up," she mumbled as he nipped at her lower lip.

"I can't help it, you're adorable."

Bella turned her head bashfully and his lips hit her neck, which she seemed to enjoy. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay…I know you weren't laughing at me."

"Not for that, for…my wife was the only woman I was ever really…ah…you see, back in my days portal hopping with The Dark One and Whale and Hook I didn't have to um…"

"You slept with a lot of strumpets that required zero effort on your part?"

"Ah…yes…" even without his neck scarf, he found the room to suddenly be uncomfortably warm.

"And she was the only one you had to…try with?"

"Well…yes…and now…well…you. I mean…" He pulled away and frowned. "What I mean to say is I have been avoiding doing this right because I've forgotten how and you deserve more."

Belle frowned.

"Jefferson, are you trying to get out of this?"

"No! I just…um…will try harder?"

Why had he opened his mouth? They were doing just fine with the kissing.

"Don't worry, Jefferson. Rumple's idea of courting a woman was locking her up in his castle while throwing temper tantrums."

Jefferson shook his head.

"Here you are making jokes while I thought he was your one true love."

"Yes, well…he's gone and I always thought the idea that you're only allowed one was a cruel curse on those doomed to lose theirs."

He knew that was the closest she would ever come to admitting she was really ready to move on and that was all he really needed. He didn't deserve to be anyone's first choice but he refused to be second best. Jefferson took hold of the back of her head before pressing his lips to hers.

Belle ran her hand down his vest, unbuttoning it as she went. Jefferson shrugged out of vest and tossed it to the floor before trailing his fingers up her stocking covered legs. She reached between their bodies to remove his belt. Her fingers began to shake and Jefferson pulled away to find her suddenly looking nervous.

"We can stop," he said, realizing this was probably too fast. Right? What was considered appropriate timing, anyway?

"No…it's just…" She glanced down at his evident erection before looking back up at his face. "Um…I've only ever been with…and um…well Ruby…I'm not as experienced as she is and you'll need to be gentle, I don't know if I can handle a um…'magnum' sized…well…oh bollocks." Belle covered her face, embarrassed and while he felt horrible, he laughed, loudly.

"Belle, I have never had sex with Ruby, I promise. She's not exactly my type. I'm pretty sure consume and devour is her style and I'm not the wayward, limber, energetic man I was before I became a father. And even if I had been, I wouldn't be comparing you to anyone else, I swear it."

She peeked through her fingers with a small pout.

"Really? But how did she know-"

"Ruby is a troll. She did that to embarrass me. I promise it's tiny and pathetic and you probably won't even feel it." He'd had to deal with an embarrassing debacle when he'd returned them and then stood in the condom aisle awkwardly trying to figure out which would be best until he'd finally given up and grabbed the first box he could reach. How many fucking variations did they need to have anyway?

"I'm sure it's not that tiny," Belle whispered as she lowered her hands. Jefferson took them and placed small kisses on her knuckles.

"Oh, it's horrible, I'm surprised I was able to father a child," he teased, trying to make her more comfortable.

"Are we talking Killian Jones small?"

Jefferson snorted.

"Ruby?"

Belle nodded.

"Ruby."

"Nothing's that tiny," he assured.

Belle blushed again and straightened her spine.

"Still, I might be rubbish."

"You won't be," he insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's you."

Belle smiled and leaned into him. Jefferson pressed a kiss to her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

"So what do you want to-oh, sweet Jesus," he moaned in surprise. Belle's palm was now cupped firmly around his bulge after making quick work of both his belt and zipper. "I guess I have my answer," he muttered. She watched him with a coy smile as she tugged him out of his briefs and dropped to her knees. Jefferson swallowed hard as she took him into his mouth and immediately let out a loud groan.

What was this sorcery? Not skilled or experienced his ass. Her mouth was perfect and she knew exactly what she was doing. The right amount of force to use, the speed, and how to incorporate her hand. He had to restrain himself from thrusting into her mouth.

"Oy, I'm going to-" he warned and she immediately pulled back. She used her fist to finish him off and he leaned his head back against the couch and bit his lip to keep from cursing. It had been…far too long since anyone had touched him like that and he was in complete bliss.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked once he was sure he had a voice.

"What?" She asked as she wiped her mouth off. That small act elicited a small growl from him. Fuck, she was hotter than she realized. But he was fully aware of how sexy she was.

"That was your idea of not being good? I've been with whores who couldn't navigate their way around a dick that well."

She blushed and toyed with the ends of her hair.

"I read a book, actually and-"

He grabbed her quickly and crushed her against his chest while devouring her mouth with his. He could picture her sitting alone in her library reading sex books in preparation for the night he finally manned up and it was sexy as hell. If she really was as inexperienced as she claimed to be then it meant that bastard Rumpelstiltskin didn't know how to treat a woman in the bedroom and Jefferson was going to fuck her the way a woman was supposed to be fucked.

He leaned her against the arm of the couch before moving to his knees. He kissed slowly unzipped her tall boots and pressed his lips against her skin as it was unveiled to him. He slipped her boot off and trailed his lips up her calf before draping her leg over his shoulder and repeating his actions with the other.

Once she was rid of her shoes he ran both hands over her legs until they were lost underneath her skirt. Belle gasped as he fluidly rid her of her undergarments. He slowly moved his hands back down her legs, taking her stockings with him as he went. He kissed the inside of her knee and glanced up to find her watching him with a blush. He shook his head before grabbing her around the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder.

Belle squealed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not fucking you on a couch; you deserve to be treated like a lady while being fucked like a whore."

He could hear her rolling her eyes as he carted her off to his bedroom. He made a small pit stop in his bathroom for the box of condoms he'd embarrassingly purchased before dumping her onto his bed.

"You have two choices," he informed her as he tugged off his shirt and kicked off his pants. "We can get the sex out of the way, so it's less awkward. Or I can spend hours eating your pussy and doing things to you that your scaly bastard wouldn't even know to try before fucking you senseless. Either way, we're not leaving this bedroom until you're incapable of speaking because you've been screaming my name so loudly." He shrugged and held out a condom, waiting for her answer.

He'd been quite the ladykiller in his day and he felt confident that he could give her the time of her life, which was all it took to get him back into the groove of things, it seemed.

"There is no way you're even ready to-" Belle began, full of sass, until he eyes landed on his already hardening member. "How?" He shrugged.

"I'm virile. Maybe it's magic, I don't know."

Belle cocked her head the side and reached out to stroke it once more.

"You know…you lied…it's really not as tiny as you made it out to be, though I don't think taking it's going to be as difficult as I thought it would be."

That was answer enough for him. Jefferson rid her of her skirt, shirt, and bra before slipping on the slippery rubber. He kissed her while running his hands over all of the places he planned to explore with his tongue until he knew them inside and out. But that would all be done in good time, for now he wanted to scratch whatever itch she had.

"Not too late to back out," he warned as he kissed her jawline.

Belle shook her head and wrapped a leg over his waist.

"Get on with it, hatter. I want to see if you're really capable of making me scream your name."

He smirked. He was and he was more than willing to prove it to her.

He wasted no time in burying himself within her. She cried out his name immediately and he tried not to take too much pride in it. She was tighter than he expected her to be, after all, she was no virgin, and it occurred to him that she probably hadn't ever had good sex. Well, he aimed to change that.

Jefferson licked his fingers and pressed them against her clitoris. She gasped in surprise and he didn't bother with building it up for her, he went hard and fast, knowing that once she was sprawled out and spent he could have far more fun with her.

He held off until he felt her walls clench around him. Once he was sure she was about to come he sped up his thrusts. He came, earlier than he'd like, but with his thumb pressed to her small bundle of nerves, he made good on his promise to make her scream him name.

Jefferson pressed his lips to her temple and pulled her against him.

"How was that?"

"Adequate," she croaked. He smirked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well, that isn't an acceptable answer," he whispered. He pulled the spent condom off and kissed his way down her clavicle until his face was nestled between her breasts. He swirled his tongue over them and her nipples before taking them between his teeth. She bucked her hips against his as he lapped at her. He smirked against her skin and moved his hand back between her legs. She was sticky and slick and his fingers slid into her easily.

She whispered his name and he trailed his tongue over her torso. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her until he settled himself between her thighs. In one swift motion he replaced his fingers with his mouth and began to fuck her with his tongue. She gripped the comforter and pressed herself against him.

Jefferson took his time tasting her while making sure to clean up the mess he'd made earlier. Once he was sure nothing remained of their earlier encounter he took her engorged nub between his teeth and blew. She jerked and he began to suck on the small bit of flesh while flicking it with his tongue.

"Jefferson…I…oh God," she moaned and she put a fist to her mouth and cried out. He didn't stop though, he could do this all night. He released her and pressed his mouth to her opening before outlining her anatomy with the tip of his tongue. She whimpered and he smirked.

"Something wrong, love?"

She shook her head quickly, her chest still heaving from her last orgasm. He kissed the inside of her thigh and reached for another condom. He turned her onto her belly and grabbed her firmly by the waist before thrusting into her once more. He fucked her harder than before; wanting to make sure she came properly this time. He knew it would be awhile before he could get it up again, three times in one night was a record, and he aimed to make it worth her while.

Belle screamed his name, so loudly it echoed through the large, empty house, and he spilled into her moments later. She pulled away as she threw herself onto her back and caught her breath.

"Now…was that better than 'adequate'?" He asked as he gazed down at her gorgeous, sweaty, naked form. She nodded and pulled him against her.

"Thank God," he thought as he kissed her. "Good," he muttered while pulling a quilt over their bodies. "And after you take a nap, we'll see about getting rid of your voice," he teased.

She shook her head and nuzzled his neck.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
